


[Podfic] Inhale, Pause, (Lose Your Mind), Exhale

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier wants Geralt inside him. His tongue. His fingers. His cock.His whole hand.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Inhale, Pause, (Lose Your Mind), Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunpowderandlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inhale, Pause, (Lose Your Mind), Exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936585) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



> Podficced for yourgrantaire for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Inhale, Pause, (Lose Your Mind), Exhale  
 **Author:** letmetellyouaboutmyfeels  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:22:55, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hf1xpyz6d33ocb8/Inhale%252C_Pause%252C_%2528Lose_Your_Mind%2529%252C_Exhale.mp3/file)


End file.
